


Weasley Bride

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cum belly, F/M, Ginnys soul is gone, Harry and Ginnys body merged, M/M, Magical Tradition, Marries ot them all, Mpreg, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, This isn't sanity this is Harry is a cock clut, Writer needs sleep, always pay attention ot the tags, body merging, molly is dead, the wars over... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Due to an accident Harry ends in Ginny’s body with his own merged with it, Ginny soul missing. The thing is, the Weasley’s follow a very ancient wizard tradition. Ginny’s body has reached sexual maturity.





	1. And he readily agreed too

**Author's Note:**

> Not Suitable or safe for work, this insanity brought on by partial insomnia  
> Meh.... enjoy

Harry grinned as he tied back his red-black hair, a freckled female face looked back at him with familiar green eyes from the mirror. He was naked t the moment, revealing a body he didn’t have from birth. The body was slim and pale with a bit of freckles across the skin a rather bountiful set of breasts, nice and round and firm that was usually well hid by clothing, down below was a fully male penis and balls and a vagina.

A very pretty person looked back, until two weeks ago this body had been two bodies, Harry knew he was alone in this merged body. Ginny was gone, but the Weasley’s till excepted him.

Well, other then Molly who had died a month ago.

He had a new family, one that made him very welcome.

He hadn’t known the Weasley family followed the ancient ‘family bride’ tradition as female Weasley’s were so rare and so few made it to age due to a curse. Well, this situation did mean ‘Ginny’ died so that counted.

He had read about the tradition at school, but few followed it now a days due to small amount of children.

Literally unless the girl chose another before a certain age, they would be in magics name married to the rest of the family.

Ginny had chosen Harry.

Harry had no chosen.

They’d had the ritual earlier, and tonight the Male lead of the family would take the bride first then down the chain of males. No contraceptives or spells could be taken, as this ritual was meant for powerful children to be born.

He... would admit he was afraid, sex was a strange concept. Yet the female part lusted for it, and burned at the thought of being taken.

In fact he knew he should be disgusted by what he was about to do.

Instead he was very very excited.

Harry pulled on the silky pajama’s he’d bought, and padded to the master bedroom.

“Hello...” Harry said, the door slid shut behind him.

OoOoO

Harry winced as he dressed the next morning, hair still wet from a rather hot shower.

Last night had been interesting, Arthur father of seven certainly knew his way around the bedroom, he was sore in ways he hadn’t known possible. He’d never felt pleasure like that before, and Arthur definitely had the stamina to stay.

He’d left harry screaming in pleasure for hours, as it was Harry was exhausted and running on very little sleep.

Today he wore blue jeans and a tank top that showed off his figure, hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail.

He felt like cooking this morning, as he needed to recover his energy and stamina. He had a feeling his... father wanted to claim him a few more times, before giving permission to the others.

Unlike Molly, he used no magic to cook. He had loved Molly’s cooking, but he had always found it lacking in something non magical cooking had.

Humming he started a full englush breakfast, but unlike Hogwarts or Molly’s cooking it was alot less greasy and fat.

He wanted a healthy man taken him after all.

He let out a perverted giggle.

“Oh... this looks wonderful Harry,” Arthur said taking is the food.

“Hope you like it,” he said smiling.

“Oh.. let me thank you,” the older man said, hands slipping down and slipping the youngers pants down.

Harry hadn’t known it could happen in the kitchen.

OoOoO

Somehow the day that followed was Harry making family meals and Arthur making love to him and blowing his belly up with cum. Harry realized that long before his other husbands got a chance, he’d probably have a bun in the oven.

“I’m going die from sex,” Harry said exhausted yet elated, as Arthur thrust deeply into his snatch.

“We Weasley men are known for our stamina, and our fertility,” he smirked, rubbing a hand against Harry’s cum enlarged belly.

“Wouldn’t it be too early to tell?” he said between cries and moans.

“Not for magic,” he smirked pulling his wand over, a short spell and a glow surrounded Harry’s belly.

“So in nine months, a new Weasley-Potter,” Harry said shyly.

“Your going to look beautiful large with child,” he promised.

OoOoO

The next morning Harry learned the truth any pregnant women knew, morning sickness.\

“Not fair... I’m like a day along,” Harry moaned as he emptied his stomach.


	2. Banking on Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally lets bill have a turn.

“Bill,” Harry said happily, as his eldest step-child (and wasn’t that a strange thought) and also his second husband pulled him into a deep kiss.

“You look wonderful,” he said, as Harry was naked other then an apron the man leered covered his body. “Your already glowing and your not even a week along.”

“We’re alone tonight, the others have errands to run,” Harry said cheerfully.

It was strange that Bill had agreed to join with a family Bride, as Harry had heard he was getting quite serious with Fleur.

“How about we go out for dinner tonight,” he said, Harry smiled shyly up at him.

“That sounds wonderful,” Harry said, as it was no one match his new form to either Harry or Ginny.

“Have you decided on a name to use when out and about, you did mention that unless you tell them you want this life safe,” Bill said, running a hand through Harry long hair.

“Lillian, its a flower name like the females in my mothers name followed and honors my mom,” Harry said.

“Very nice,” he said, a hand trailing down the globe of Harry’s breast.

“Your such a tease,” Harry said as the hand in the hair shifted to his pussy and teased its folds with his fingers.

“Minx... at least I finally got the word its my turn,” Bill said leaning his face into her neck and nibbled, Harry felt himself moan.

“Don’t tease,” Harry begged.

“Did you know that Fleur cheated on me and got pregnant, then tried to tell me its mine. Jokes on her, Weasley magic is family based and i knew. But you, while I have to share... your mine, lets see if its possible to get a pregnant person even more pregnant,” he smirked.

“Please.. please,” Harry moaned, the man was good with his hands.

Smirking he grabbed him and carried Harry to his bedroom, Bills room was done is calming sapphire blue shades, the bed was a bit smaller then Arthur but this wasn’t the master bedroom. The sheets where lemon scented and soft below them as he was put down, Bill ripped the apron away leaving Harry fully naked.

“God your beautiful, more beautiful then anyone,” he said pulling his clothing off, showing a tanned mildly scarred body, tanned in a way that showed he tanned naked.

Yummy.

He used his left hand to hold Harry’s arms above his head, as he used his right to slowly slip inside Harry, It was amazing and teasing and Harry wanted him inside him now.

“Your walls are so tight,” Bill said kissing Harry’s lips.

“Keep going,” Harry moaned/begged.

The clock downstairs rang signalling it was getting late.

“Well... if we want to have fun and have our dinner out, guess we’ll have to rush a bit,” he smirked.

And thrust.

Harry could only scream in pleasure.

OoOoO

Since apparently they were dining in the muggle world Harry dressed to impress, and as a full female as it would get less looks and well.. the dress was one he’d bought for a time like that.

It was a deep emerald color with built in bra which his huge breasts rather needed. The silks clung to his body till his waist then flared out to his ankles. He looked at his choices of footwear, before choosing a slender pair of boots as he still wasn’t use to heals. With an emerald choker around his neck, his adams apple was hidden from view.

“I want to take you right now, that dress looks wonderful on you,” Bill said, looking smart in a suit.

“Shall we be on our way kind sir,” Harry said smiling.

“Yes, lets go,” he said, taking Harrys arm and walked out fo the house.

OoOoO

It was almost sad when Bill left late that night, having to go back to work and the latest job at the bank would take him away from home for a week.

It had been a wonderful day, and a wonderful date at an upscale restaurant.

Arthur has claimed him as soon as bedtime neared, filling his womb full of his seed.

Harry feeling naughty has curled up against his eldest husband in a way he could keep the mans cock inside his vagina, he wondered how it would feel like to wake up like this.

Well come morning, he’d find out


	3. Interlude: What came before- Molly’s fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small interlude on Molly's fate

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

That seemed to be the main words said today, the sun was shining and the world beautiful and it should have been overcast and wet. It was a funeral after all.

It was wrong, seemed wrong.

Molly shouldn’t be underground.

But she wouldn’t be at his side.

No, she’d be facing prison.

He’d thought he’d been in love, but no... it have been the strongest love potions available. The truth found out, when she’d ended dead due to accident and he didn’t get the next dose.

He felt dirty and used.

Arthur pushed those thoughts away, he had to keep his attention to the funeral as there was no reason for any of them to find out the truth of there relationship.

The children knew, they were upset and shocked.

And he was already having issues adjusting, now that the potion was out of his system the family magic was going crazy telling him to marry and breed.

“Are you doing alright?” a young male voice asked, Harry still looking drawn and tired from his defeating of Voldemort looked up at him in true concern.

“I’ll be fine.. or will be fine,” he told the teen.

“If you need someone to talk to... Harry offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chappy, Ginnys interlude


	4. Interlude: What came before- Ginny’s Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny plans, Ginny fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see more plots.. er plot

Like many Weasley’s, Ginny was a lustful little female.

She was saving herself for Harry after all, she had to be pure for him.

If not, she would have chosen to be the family bride.

It wasn’t like her mother was there anymore, and her siblings and father were rather good looking.

Yet Harry never seemed to look at her the way she wanted him to, he seemed to be more attracted to males then males.

Well, that had to go if she wanted to become lady Potter with all the money.

Had to be careful now, people were cracking down on love potions now.

Jerk, would have made it easy.

Instead here she was making a potion her mother had taught her, a forbidden potion. But one drop, and Harry’s heart and soul would be hers forever. One that no one would detect like love positions.

Sure the recipe and warnings were damaged, but she would do this.

The last ingredient was her blood.

The laugh she gave was not one very sane.

Underneath a damaged section was instructions on how not give the potion.

And that the blood should be added first.

OoOoO

“Hey Ginny,” Harry said cheerfully, the red head smiled up at him. He really wished she’d take her crush elsewhere, for in the last several months Harry had discovered he was bi with leaning more towards male.

Sure he liked red heads, apparently most Potter males ended with red heads. But.. he’d rather taste her brothers. And he was thankful he could stay with them this summer, especially after the stress of Volde finally kicking the bucket for real.

God her whole family were hot.

Stupid teenage hormones.

“I was practising cooking, want to give them a try before Ron eats them all,” Ginny said holding up a rather chocolate covered cookie

“Sure, I'm a bit snacky,”he said, and well chocolate was a weakness.

It was delicious and the chocolate still warm, freshly baked was always the best.

“Very good,” he told her.. then paused.

He felt suddenly ill as the world seemed to grey out.

As he began to scream he saw her smile, he was too far in pain to hear her join screaming also.

Twelve hours later, he woke up alone in an unfamiliar body.


	5. A tamer and breakage of a 4th wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun with titles

“Well Hello there mother,” a male voice leered, and Harry found himself kissed deeply there lips flush against his own.

Harry laughed and gently pushed Charlie away, the dragon tamer had stopped by for a short visit between running errands for his bosses. Harry had been studying, and redoing his homework because he did plan to go back to his final year. Mind you he’d be using magic to look like himself, for as far as the wizarding world knew Ginny was dead.

“You can call me Harry you know, I’m your wife too,” Harry grinned back.

“Maybe momma, I’m already counting down to when my siblings will be born,” Charlie said, hand flush against Harry’s belly that as he was three weeks along so still flat.

“Oh... but what if I want to call you momma,” Charlie whispered in his ear, the breath sending shivers through his body.

“Then as your mother I guess I’ll have to punish you,” Harry said pushing his books back onto the desk.

“I’m a wild Hellion I warn you, I might need to be spanked,” Charlie said.

“Well then hellion, momma said your grounded to bed,” Harry said, and pushed the elder male onto his bed.

“Kinky Momma,” Charlie said, and with a flip of a wand both of them were naked with there clothes folded neatly on teh desk.

“Now... there were mentions of spanking,” Garry smirked leaning forward, his large breast pressed against his chest.

“Yes, I want you to spank me,” he purred “Then I’m going to spank you as i fill you with my cum till you blow up.”

“Such promises baby boy,” Harry smirked.

“And I always keep my promises.”

OoOoO

“Ow,,” Harry said, his butt hurt from teh spanking during sex. It had been so good, but definitely felt it after,

“Sorry, I forgot you wouldn’t be used to it,” Charlie said as eh cradled his wife to his chest, he was proud to say he had managed a small cum belly.

“It’s okay, just won’t be something to regular is all,” Harry said.

“Do you regret this?”

“Charlie?” Harry asked surprised.

“Do you regret that what Ginny did took your choices away... you could have said no to this multi partner marriage,” He asked, Harry sighed.

“I was scared at first, but.. I always wanted a large family. Mind you, I thought if I did get a partner I’d be taken a male pregnancy potion for it. I... don’t like the thought that in a way I killed Ginny when her potion went wrong, it would have been nice to keep my old looking form,” Harry sighed.

“I was a bit surprised when you agreed to this Harry, specially with how fast the family magic sped it along. I thought Ron would say no too, I thought he would end up with that Granger girl,” Charlie said thoughtfully.

“I thought Percy would have said no, He didn’t seem to like me at school,” Harry said, Charlie made a noise in his throat.

“Its actually the opposite, he had a raging crush on you. But he was in a bit of denile back then, he thought he was straight and... was well a bit pf a prick about it. That’s puberty and hormones for you,” Charlie chuckled as he nibbled on Harry’s neck.

“You guys are all trying to get me carrying multiples in my first pregnancy aren’t you,” Harry said suddenly, he eyed his husband who looked sheepish for a moment.

“You can’t blame us, even when you were fully male you had our attention,” Charlie teased.

“You do realize I’’m planning to go to school right, carry a huge amount of children will be stupid stressfull,” Harry said grumpily.

“Well momma, you did agree to this,” Charlie teased, any response ended as they began another round.

OoOoO

“Hey Percy, how was work,” Harry said as his forth husband arrived home.

“Busy, still so insane with restructuring and death eater arrests,” he said, gently placing his jacket on the coat rack.

“You must be so stressed,” Harry said learning against him, breathing in the smell of the other man.

“Very,” Percy said, and gently kissed him.

“You do know that you can claim me now right,” Harry said.

“Give me a second,” Percy said and began a spell.

“Whats that spell?” Harry asked curious.

“Its to prevent watchers,” Percy said.

“Percy were home alone for the next half hour, who’s going to watch this people from another universe?” Harry asked dryly.

“Exactly,” he grinned.

“Wait! Wha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Folks, Percy doesn't share


	6. Triple the Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins and Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, real life killing most writing urges

Of course the twins started different then the others.

Harry woke being fucked by both twins as they somehow both thrust into his pussy at the same time.

There was something just amazing to be woken up by being pounded inside.

“Dad is already at work,” Fred said.

“The others are gone also,” George said.

“Have you ever been dancing?” Fred asked.

“There is a muggle club we like nearby,” George said.

“We want to show off our gorgeous wife they’ll never get a taste of,” Fred smirked.

“Sounds fun, now lets finish up here as i still need to eat breakfast and pick out clothing for our trip,” Harry smiled.

“We hear,” George said.

“And obey oh lusty one,” Fred replied.

OoOoO

To his surprise Harry went dancing dressed as a male, a charm hiding his breasts. He wore a silk black shirt and swanky black pants and a pair of black sneaker.

“Even hiding your not no male attributes, you make me want to take you now,” George purred into his ears as they danced, Harry was tight between the twins bodies as they went across the floor.

“Any closer and you’ll be fucking me,” harry smirked, and Fred who was behinds him he could feel there penis through the clothing pressing against him.

“That’s for,” George began.

“Later,” Fred finished.

“Between us,” George smirked.

“And the others,” Fred purred.

“Were going to have you glowing and heavy with child forever,” they whispered together.

Harry know that if he got this treatment all the time, he wouldn’t mind being pregnant a lot.

OoOoO

That night he slept in the wins room, being double pounded.

Oh yes.. this was the life.

OoOoO

“Hey..”

Harry blinked and looked up from where he was reading the last bit of summer reading, he wanted ot be ready for what was his final year. He smiled seeing the familiar gangly form of Ron, the older teen was starting to fill in.

“Hey,” Harry said, and wow that awkward silence.

“Did I ever tell you why I agreed to this?” Ron asked.

“No, but I was curious. You and Hermione seemed rather close,” Harry said putting down his book.

“I.. thought we were, but when I realized what Dad planned to do. I realized, it was you I wanted,” Ron said the tip of his nose blushing in a cute way. “I was settling or second best with Granger, it wasn’t fair to anyone,” he said.

“Ron... I would have said yes if you has asked me out,” Harry said. “I wouldn’t have said yes to this marriage otherwise,” he said.

“Harry, can I keep you?” Ron asked.

“Yes,” Harry said pulling him closer and kissing him.


	7. Chapter Five: Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, for some reason I just haven't been in a Harry Potter mood lately

Harry was looking forward to and not looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, he was rather unhappy that for most of the year he’d be away from all his husbands but Ron other then weekends and holidays.

He placed a hand on his stomach which was already protruding faster then it should at this stage, he was just three months along and already gaining weight fast. With how much they’d been going like bunnies, he was almost scared how many he carried. He was lucky that unlike muggles, magicals rarely went on bed rest due to pregnancies.

Mind you, fertility was usually quiet low in most families.

Just think, growing inside him would be either the heir to the Weasley, Potter or Black family depending on what family magic they were born with. He was not enjoying the strain or weight gain that pregnancy brought, but at least all his clothing had charms that had them adjust as the pregnancy progressed.

He only hoped that none of the babies had creature heritage, as he knew both families apparently could receive it and could speed up pregnancy.. a lot.

It had taken three days to pack up for school and get supplies, mostly because he’d get side tracked by his husbands.

But today was the day where Ron and himself returned to school, for there eighth year. Having missed his original final year due to the war. He had already arranged a private room, as he was now neither nor female so could stay in neither. Sadly the school did not have rooms for married students, but they did have guest rooms for married couples from long ago.

This meant that is those private rooms he could be himself.

That and the laws built into Hogwarts meant all his spouses could visit anytime.

He was due to give birth before the school year ended, but Arthur had already arranged for him to take his final exams once he recovered from birth.

And wasn’t that a scary thought.

In six more months he’d be giving birth, he’d be a mother for real. Not a step-mother/wife to the others.

He might even give birth earlier, as he was carrying multiples and his filling womb showed that fact.

“In two hours your off, where we’ll barely see you,” Arthur said kissing his spouse.

“I’m all packed, and so is Ron,” Harry smiled.

“Visiting and holidays are not enough,” Arthur sighed, gently cupping the proof of his families fertility.

“Too hours are more then enough time,” Harry smirked.

Harry laughed as he was pulled into the master Bedroom.

OoOoO

Harry cuddled up to Ron, sore but smug as the train started moving.

Hermione had briefly checked in then moved it blushing and giggling.

Harry, had not wanted to know his main female friend was a Yaoi fanatic.

“Once you get your room, lets break the bed in,” Ron smirked.

Now that Harry could agree with.


	8. Chapter Six: A Visit

Harry had only been back to school a month and was going nuts, he hadn’t realized that the marriage followed quickly with pregnancy had set him to ‘ _yes sex please_ ’ mode as one could say. He was horny all the time, and he only had one of his husbands to scratch the itch here. Ron was great, but Harry went at it like crazy.

Ron may be willing, but the flesh could not keep going and flagged.

At least he’d gotten words that his other souses had finally arranged visits, the school board had been dragging there feet even though visits were in the law.

The teachers knew what was going on, as they’d helped arrange his school year that would most likely end the year home schooled with little ones.

He also had his visits to Madam Pomfrey, who was giving him checks due to the pregnancy and rapidly swelling waistline.

He had quickly leaned maternity charms so he wouldn’t have to keep adjusting his clothing sizes.

His mourned for his once muscled stomach, that was quickly growing with child.

Amazing he was only four months along, but looked closer to six.

He wondered how long they’d be able to hide his condition, at the charm hiding his growing condition only went so far.

His hand cupped his belly, feeling the small movements from his children. At five months, Pomfrey told him they would be able to check for how many babies and genders and maybe who was who’s father.

It took that long due to his high magic and his merged body making spells harder to read in his womb.

Funny, even months later the fact he also had female parts still amused him.

He looked down at his latest project, in his free time he was learning to knit. He wasn’t that good yet, so he doubted he’d have baby blankets ready for giving birth.

Suddenly the rooms private fire flared, blinking he looked over and grinned.

“Charlie!” he said happily, he quickly released the security on the fireplace allowing his husband to enter. His third husband quickly pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Your looking beautiful, your glowing,” Charlie said, his hands caressing the proof of fertility. They both paused as the small bit of movement felt, they were growing more and more active.

“I missed you all, I’m guessing they finally stopped dragging there feet and allowed you to visit finally,” Harry said happily.

“Even arranged an evening out for just you and I, and they can’t protest and your both an adult and married,” Charlie chortled.

“Muggle or Magical?” Harry asked curious.

“Muggle, I found a wonderful steak place to try,” He said running a hand through Harry’s long hair.

“Do you mind if I go as a female, I’d like to go without an illusion I’m not pregnant,” Harry mused, sure they’d have to hide his adams apple but he was tired of hiding his true body.

“I’d be proud to show you off in any way that makes you happy love, do you have any female clothing that will fit?” he asked curious.

“Yes, I ordered some after I got pregnant that changes sizes as I do,” Harry grinned.

“Do you need help getting it on?” Charlie asked with a leer.

“Hmm. Oh I do, I do my Dragon,” Harry replied, and allowed himself to be pulled to the bed.

Charlie was very gentle as he pleasured him, only taking his female parts so not to chance weight on his stomach.

Hi moaned as Charlie pressed deep inside him, hard and thick.

He screamed and his body arched as his sweet spot was hit.

Charlie grinned and went to see how much he could pleasure the other before they had to leave.

OoOoO

“You look gorgeous,” Charlie said as Harry finished dressing, hair a bit damn still from a shower.

Harry’s hair was pulled back into a loose bun, this brought out his emerald eyes as this body didn’t need them. A velvet black choker around his neck hiding his apple with a crescent moon design on it. He wore a beautiful black sleeveless black dress that flowed down to his knees, and showed that he did shave for this outing, black stockings and black flat shoes with the same design as the choker.

He wore a grey fuzzy top open so he could see the glorious proof of Harry’s fertility and his large breasts barely constrained by a bra and dress. Charlie also found it amusing that Harry was somehow bigger then Ginny, yet could somehow hide his breasts with his normal shirts.

“Shall we my dear?” Charlie said.

“Definitely love, our... exercise earlier have made me very hungry,” Harry said happily.


	9. Chapter Seven:  Of Desire

Harry was very glad Arthur was able to arrange to be here today, Harry was five months along and they could finally scan for genders and how many he carried. As it was after today he wouldn’t be able to wear the illusion he wasn’t pregnant, as the illusion couldn’t hide the waddle.

As it was Harry was rushing through his school work as best he could and keeping his grades up, with his womb grew larger with child he would likely be home before Christmas to rest.

He knew he was carrying multiples, but he also had a feeling it was going faster then nine months. Five months along and his belly seemed to take over all his space. He was even using magic to spell on his clothing, as the belly got in the way of everything.

“Oh... that’s nice,” Harry moaned as his oldest husband massaged his back.

Arthur nibbled on his neck as they waited for the school nurse, Harry gave quite a moan of pleasure.

“Mr Weasley, Mr Potter-Weasley not here,” Pomfrey said walking in the room, Harry blushed heavily as he’d been getting quite aroused while his husband grinned.

“We’re here for his first deep scan,” Arthur said, gently rubbing the rounded mound growing there children.

“Lets get to it then,” Pomfrey said, giving the elder male a grimlet eye, the red haired male behaved.

Harry looked in awe as Poppy spread a gel on his stomach that glistened with magic, then tapped it with her wand saying a muffled word.

Slowly the air above his stomach glowed, and images appeared.

“Holy Fuck... How am I suppose to carry that many to term!” He squeaked out in shock.

No wonder he was getting so large so fast.

Ten tiny babies grew there, and they were all clearly male.

“You have seven spouses my dear, with the ritual its not surprising you carry at least one from each of them,” Pomfrey said scanning each baby, not reacting to the shocked swear.

“You make me so proud,” Arthur said with teary eyes, harry gave his spouse a weak smile.

“As for carrying them, Wizard and witches magic create a pouch of magic so they can carry multiple or even babies too big... like half giants safely. Amusingly enough, the babies are a hundred percent human with strong magic,” Pomfrey said.

“If I have this pouch, why do I look.. well seven months along?” Harry asked as she dismissed the image and cleared the gel.

“Because Your magic and your spouses are actually pushing it faster dear, Its cooled off now but These darlings are due around Christmas. I’ll send word to arrange what you need to graduate home with you as you’ll be too busy with maternity to come back,” Pomfrey said as Harry pulled his shirt down.

“Christmas... I hope I make it there, multiples usually come early,” Harry said, placing a hand on his belly.

“Is it safe for him to carry so many? Usually the ritual only had three to four spouses,” Arthur said, looking elated at the news but also worried.

“Magic makes it safe as you know no witch or wizard has died in a thousand years due to pregnancy or giving birth. I suggest to have an emergency portkey and Healer arranged soon as surgery will be better for this many,” Pomfrey told him.

“I can do that,” Arthur said thinking over people he knew at the hospital.

“If I get pregnant in the future, which is likely the way we all go at it... lets not have huge pregnancies like this again please,” Harry said a bit dryly.

Thank goodness the Potter Family side had house elves, Harry loved cooking but with ten babies at once even with his spouses help they’d need a crew of them to help.

“That all depends on your magic love, in the magical world its our magic that decides when one becomes pregnant and how many. That’s why no one ever has children they don’t want, its our own true desire that sparks a pregnancy,” Arthur gently said, leaning around to kiss Harry on the lips.

“Desire huh,” Harry said, thinking on the images of the ten.. freaking ten he carried.

Oh Merlin...

He was going to have the world record of magical pregnancies wasn’t he.


	10. Chapter Eight: Labour of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogue left after this one

The countdown to going home was... interesting.

Harry no longer wore the illusion retaining the past looks.

The wide eyed, shocked looks at his new body and pregnant state was glorious.

Not all reactions were friendly though.

A few pure blood idiots thought that he shouldn’t be allowed access to the Potter fortune as his body had merged with Ginny’s, and tried to bring it up to dismiss his claim on his inheritance. Harry’s Lawyers had been very happy to show them that was a mistake.

But it had been stressful, and stress and pregnancy was not a good thing.

He’d spent three days in the hospital wing when Stress had given a brief bad turn.

The first time he’d worried he’d loose his children.

And here he was, going home three weeks early for Christmas heavily pregnant.

It was very very awkward, Arthur would carefully guide him through the floo home.

He winced as he stumbled through into his husbands waiting arms.

He thought going through the network before had been horrifying.

“I hate using that,” Harry murmered into Arthur’s chest.

“I know love, I’ve arrange an enchanted car to get us to and from the hospital when its time,” he replied, helping his pregnant spouse to a plush chair.

“Ohhhhhhh...” Harry said as he relaxed into the chair, his small form looking even smaller with the large belly he had.

He soon had his favourite tea to drink and a snack, and watched his eldest spouse puttered around the house. Harry knew that Ginny’s past room had been changed into a nursery, updated and enlarged for the coming brood he carried.

They had discussed it that once the babies were more mobile they’d move to the larger Potter properties, as they would have more room and the children could have there own rooms. This place would remain a home after, just mostly when the spouses wanted alone time with Harry.

After all Harry doubted this would be the only pregnancy.

Just thankfully, a lot less fertile pregnancies he hoped.

Tired, he found himself falling asleep.

OoOoO

‘I miss sex’ Harry thought, here he was surrounded by all his husbands minus Ron who would be home in three hours and his bodies pregnant bulk was just too much and all urge for sex seemed to be gone.

All of them where making sure he was comfy and stayed off his feet, which he was glad for but he was still bored.

His babies were due any time, and were active too much meaning he practically was peeing all the time and his body was hurting today.

‘Be born already, I’d like to see my feet’ Harry thought rubbing his belly, which rippled from a strong kick.

Not that he’d probably see his feet long with the way they went at it, after all his body due to magic would be ripe and fertile and safe for pregnancy after six months of birth.

And Harry craved it.

A Weasley Magic was fertility and birth, and it even spread to the land as there land had very fertile crops. Unlike muggles magic looked after the mass of crops, and without Molly there they were actually making money from the crops. It helped they had access to the Potter lands, and there greenhouses that grew super rare crops and potion ingredients.

Even without touching the money in the bank, the coming babies would not cause them money concerns.

‘Did.. I just pee myself....?’ Harry thought and looked down, and swore.

“Arthur we need to go now, my water just broke!” he cried, apparently those pains were labour pains.

Chaos followed that cry.

OoOoO

How did females do this?

Harry had actually starting giving birth the normal way by the time they arrived, it was incredibly painful and he was extremely glad this was the only baby being born this was due to how many there were.

“Fuck.. oh my.. fuck,” Harry cried as his body struggled to bring out the first babe.

Suddenly there was a rush as the baby cleared from hie body, a thin tired and cranky cry filled the air.

“Its a boy!” a nurse called.

‘Of course it is’ Harry thought amused.

He allowed himself to fall unconscious from the next spell that stopped any more births that way so they could remove the rest safely.

OoOoO

“Hey...” a voice said gently, slowly Harry opened his eyes still feeling exhausted.

“Hey...” Harry said grinning at Arthur’s happy face.

“All ten babies safely delivered and sleeping, or you’d probably hear them from here with the lungs they all have,” Arthur said kissing his forehead gently tears shining in his eyes.

“I can’t wait to meet them all,” Harry said with a yawn, he gave his belly a bit of an evil eye as he had an after pregnancy belly... thankfully exercise and positions would help clear that.

“In the morning, rest for now,” Arthur told him, Harry fell asleep with a tired smile.

OoOoO

Ten tiny perfect babies, ten strong magical sons.

Arthur had given him a tiny boy with the start of red-black hair on there heads they were named Galahad.

Bill had given him a mini bill, they’d named him and Lionell.

Charlie had given him a tiny blond child somehow they’d named Gareth.

Percy had given Harry a mini me of his past self who they’d named Lucan

Fred and George had somehow both sired twins on him, he should have expected it really.

Fred both had deep red hair and were named Bedivere and Bleoberis.

George had twins with red hair sodark it looked red, they were named Lamorak and Gaheris.

The real surprise was the fact that Ron had also sired twins on him, which had made his youngest husband rather smug. They had the Weasley red hair, and were named Tristram and Mordred.

Harry had fun naming his children after the Knights of the round table, as only in the muggle version of the myths did Mordred betray Arthur. Funny thing, the Weasley’s actually followed this naming type.

“There perfect,” Arthur said cuddling Harry.

“Yes they are,” Harry said happily.

“Do you see what I see?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, a future,” Harry responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of who's the baby and the father is case you were confused
> 
> 1\. Galahad Arthur  
> 2\. Lionell Bill  
> 3\. Gareth Charlie  
> 4\. Lucan Percy  
> 5\. Bedivere Fred  
> 6\. Bleoberis Fred  
> 7\. Lamorak George  
> 8\. Gaheris George  
> 9\. Tristram Ron  
> 10\. Mordred Ron


	11. Epilogue: Goodbyes and hello’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys, its Christmas eve as I post this so enjoy this ending

“Alright, there all on the Train,” Ron said with relief.

“Thank goodness its there final year,” Harry said also relieved.

This was the final year of school for his original ten children, and that meant that next year there would be a lot less people to rush to the station.

Mind you, there were still the multiple other children.

Harry had carried twins or more each year for the first ten years of marriage, the last pregnancy had been three years ago with three babies.

Right now, he carried what was probably his final child.

So many babies even with magic put stress on ones body, the Healers had told him that after this that was it his magic would stop all future pregnancies. He was dressed as a female due to the fact he was in the final month of pregnancy, he still looked smoking in a dress and turned heads.

It still amused him when random people walked into walls thinking he was a true blooded beautiful female.

“I wish Arthur was here to see them all go, to see them graduate,” Harry said sadly.

“Dad would have liked that love, but not even magic can sure all illnesses,” Fred said kissing him gently, Two weeks after discovering this pregnancy sired by Arthur his older husband fell ill.

Arthur had tried to stay, to fight.

But time had clearly not been on his side.

Harry hadn’t had a chance to tell him that it was a girl.

This child would unlikely be a Weasley Bride, as the family was flourishing and huge and without the Death Eaters going after muggleborns so many more made it to there world.

“Anyway, we have another thing to celebrate other then a mostly empty house,” Harry said with a grin, leading Ron and Fred (this years husbands to come with him) towards the exit.

“Oh, whats that dear,” Ron smirked.

“This one apparently wants to be born,” Harry said with a wince.

It was always amusing to see there faces as they raced him to the magical hospital.

**END**


End file.
